


The Lucky Ones

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Happy Birthday FightBecky.Gift 1/6.AU as heck, obviously, since Flick/Steph haven't even figured it out yet... and well, no way in the world I'd get that damn lucky.





	The Lucky Ones

Charlotte isn’t too sure what to think when she’s called from her room to the ring early... until she spots the girl hovering awkwardly at Steph’s side, she can’t help but smile, she remembers that look. It’s the same look Flick had had at first, before everything changed.  
Flick, surprisingly, was not at ringside, well, not yet anyway. Stephanie had spotted Charlotte only when Flick emerged from behind them both, nudging Charlotte lightly in the ribs to make her move before moving closer, whispering something to Stephanie before smirking, her voice light even as she approached the other girl. 

“So Ash, ready to get your butt beat?”  
“Yeah?”  
The girl sounds a little surprised. Charlotte can’t help her slight laugh even as she makes her way over. 

“What did she do to deserve that then?”  
“You wanted a friend, right Charlotte?”  
“Is that what we call it now?”  
The quiet comment had caught both Steph and Flick off-guard enough that Steph gasped slightly, Flick just laughing. 

“Jesus Ash, at least keep it in your pants until you hit the ring...”  
The girl had smirked, shooting Charlotte a distinctly teasing glance before heading for the ring, noting Steph inching closer to Flick even as Charlotte followed. Charlotte had taken a moment to stretch out, her voice low as she leant closer to Ash.

“Those two think nobody knows... we all know.”  
She’s smirking even as she rolls her shoulders.  
“Still sure about this?”  
“No, but Flick worked her ass off to get Steph to do this, least we can do is make it look legit...”

Charlotte had smiled slightly. 

“She’s a good friend...”

“Yeah, also a complete tramp...”

“I heard that!”  
Flick had called over teasingly.

“Think you were meant to...”  
Steph had laughed, nudging Flick slightly. 

“Yeah, you ain’t slick either Boss, just go ahead and admit it, you want her...”

Ash was smirking even as Flick coughed slightly to cover her laughter. Charlotte had moved pretty swiftly then, working hard to protect the girl’s body even as she took her down. 

“Rule 1, don’t let hecklers distract you...”

Her smirk was cocky even as she moved to help Ash up, brushing the girl down a little. 

“And don’t piss off the boss...”


End file.
